Just Me
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: This is a story about Lilly Truscott and Jackson Stewart.I suck at summaries so If you want to know the rest read!PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello!**

**I don't know if I am going to make the whole thing as diary enteries or not.I haven't decided yet.**

**Just Me**

1/2/07

Dear Diary

My name is Lillian Truscott.I got you about 6 months ago for my 14th Birthday.  
Yesterday my Mom found you in my top drawer while she was putting my clothes away (That excuse never works).  
She got really mad at me when she opened it(She said that it was already open)and there was nothing written in it.  
She told me Yesterday that she wants me to start writing in it Daily.  
I guess I should start telling you about me.  
I love to skateboard.I am really good at it too  
My Mom hates it that I skateboard.She says that "Skateboards are for boys,Dolls are for girls.It is as simple as that."  
My 2 Best friends In the whOle entire world are Miley Stewart (A.K.A Hannah Montana) and Oliver Oken (A.K.A Smoken Oken).  
Oliver and I have been friends since before I can even remember.He is such a donut.  
I live in California.  
I have an older brother 'Josh' who is 19 and away at college.I also have a little sister named 'Becky' she's 4 and a half.  
My Favorite day of the week if Saturday.I usually stay the night at Mileys house on Saurday nights.  
I go to ''Hannah" Concerts all the time with Miley.  
I also have an Alter Ego.Her name is 'Lola Luftanagle' or something like that,I always forget.  
Thats about it.There is not anything _special_ about me.Just plain ol' Lilly Truscott.  
I'm **Just Me**.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.I think I will justwrite a whole bunch of these really short chapters.

You know what I want you to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Incase you were wondering,Lilly Is talking to her Diary.She isn't Crazy...In my opinion.

Also,I am going to South Carolina on Wendsday.I also wont be able to get back on line untill probably the 19th at the earliest.So I wont be updating for a while.

**Just Me**

**1/3/07**

Dear Diary

I think that I should name you.I mean everyday I am going to be like "Dear Diary...Blah,Blah,Blah". And besides I dont like the way _Diary_ sounds.I mean It just sounds...Stupid.I am sorry if I offended you or anything.I really didn't mean to if i did.And now I am going to stop talking to you as if you are a person.But I still need to name you.I think I will call you...Emily.Or Maybe Natasha.Yes,I think your name is Natasha.Hello Natasha.Well I have to tell you what happened today when I went to Mileys House. I went over there around four o'clock.I just walked in the door,said,"Hello Jackson," to Jackson.I walked over to the stairs and Jackson said,"You know the rules,No Friends in the same room while your doing homework." I looked back at him.He was sitting on the couch watching "Americas Funnist Home Videos"."Oh come on Mr.Stewart isn't even here.Please?"Lilly said with puppy dog eyes trying to convince Jackson to let her go upstairs."Whats in it for me?" Jackson asked. "Oh nevermind!"Lilly screamed at Jackson and sat down on the couch. about 5 minutes later Jackson looked at me and I glared right back at him."I think someone needs to take a 'Happy' pill,"Jackson said in a sing-song voice. "Oh just put a sock in it!"Lily yelled back at him."I was right!"Jackson said while Smiling."Uhhhhhh,You are such a boy!"I screamed at him and threw a pillow that hit him square in the head.Miley came running down the stairs yelling,"What happened?Is someone hurt?I need answers people Answers!""Everyone is fine.Jackson is just being a butt...As usual."I said.I was so mad I bet that there was steam coming out of my ears.And then Miley is like "I will be done with my homework in about 10 minutes you can come up then."And then I am like,"Okay I'll be up then."then Miley said,"You better not be mean to her."She was glareing at him I thought she was going to burn a whole in his forehead.She went back upstairs occasionally glanceing back at Jackson and I."I'm sorry I said "You needed to take a happy pill"You don't really need to take one...You need to take 2."Jackson said while smirking.I got so mad I started hitting him repeatedly.I was not hitting him hard so I knew that it didn't hurt but it made him mad.He finally grabbed me wrists of about five minutes of me hitting him,and Kissed me. I mean Really.I just looked at him and Is like,"Did we really just do that?""Ummmmmm No,we didn't,"Jackson saidletting go of my wrists.I hopped up and said,"I bet MIley is done now.Bye!!!!"Then I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could.I didn't tell Miley what happened.I don't think I am going to either.I have to go to bed now.Good bye.

As I said earlier I wont be updating after the 10th for a while because I wont be home.

You already know what I want you to do.

SO please do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Me**

1407

Dear Natasha

Things were weird around Jackson and I earlier.I guess thats how it is going to be from now on.Its a shame too.

I also think that the un-thinkable is happening.I think that I Lilly Truscott is falling for the one the only Jackson Stewart.

I know,I know he is like sooooo Off Limits,but I cant control how I fell can I?No I cant.

Oksy lets talk about something else...Jake is back from Romania early.He only left 2 weeks ago and now he is back.He wont stop asking Miley out.

I know it is Driving Oliver crazy.If I haven't told you yet Oliver is like in L-O-V-E with Miley.Miley has no Idea though.

Oliver doesn't know that I know either,even though it is SO super obvious.

Hannah Montana has a concert tomorrow night.After that I am spending the night at her house.

Today is Thursday if you didn't know.

Of course you didn't know,you are a book.

I went to 'Ricos' today with Oliver.I would have went with Miley,but she had to record a song at the studio.Lola isn't allowed there anymore.Long story short,They don't like it when you intterupt the singer repeatedly.

I got a Strawberry-Bannana Smoothie and Oliver got a Blueberry Smoothie.

I am Allegic to Blueberrys.I don't mind though.I hate them.

Nothing Intteresting happened in school today.I did take a science test .

I bet I got D+ which is just a little worse than I usually get.

I am not a A+ student like Miley,or even a B+ like Oliver. I am a C+ Student.

I know,I know I could do better.Alot better.But you know,I dont really see the point.I think that taking tests is stupid.

I got to go to bed now bye!!!!!

Sorry so short but I have to leave to go to soccer practice in like 5 minutes and I haven't even started getting ready yet.

Review,Review,Review.

Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Me**

**I was wrong**

**1-7-07**

**Dear,Natasha**

I was wrong,I didn't get a D+ on my Science test...I got a D-.

Sorry I haven't written in you in a couple days.

The Hannah Montana Concert was Aweasome -as always-.

It as weird though.I had to sit backstage for two hours with _Jackson_ because Hannah had to sign Autographs.

We Barely even spoke to eachother the whole time.

Miley,Oliver,and Me went to the beach yesterday.It was really fun.

And then earlier today Me and Miley went to the mall. I got a new crazy wig for Lola,And a bunch of new Hats for Lilly (lol).

But besides that nothing THAT interesting happened this weekend.

I got to go to sleep It is almost midnight,and I will be up in 5 hours,so BYE!!!!

A/N sorry that it is so short it is just I got up at six yesterday because I had a soccer game and I am REALLY tired.So goodnight.

Also I am running out of Ideas for this story so if you have any I would love to hear them!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors NoteI am sorry that I haven't been updating very much lately.Its just I am very busy and have posted to many Fanfics at the same time,And i am trying to keep up with all of them and it isn't working very well.So SORRY!!!

1-30-07

Dear Natasha

Sorry that I haven't written in you in a while.I have been kinda busy.

Miley and Oliver had a big fight a couple of days ago...I have no Idea what happened either.Neither one of them will tell me what happened! It is VERY aggravating!

It all started last week,

----FlashBack----

Lilly walked into the Stewarts house to see her two best friends yelling at eachother.

"Oh Just Go to Hell!"Miley screamed at Oliver.

"Only If you come with me!"Oliver screamed right back at her.

"Nah,I don't think I'll go its too hot there!I like good Ol' Malibu!"Miley yelled while fanning herself.

_'Is she trying to be funny?If she is it is not working for her.' _Lilly thought.

"Hey,Hey,Hey!Stop yelling at eachother before you say something that you will regret!"Lilly yelled as she walked over toward Miley and Oliver.

"They already have,"Jackson said from the couch where he was looking at a skateboarding magazine.

"What do you mean?"Lilly asked while completely forgetting that Miley and Oliver were still yelling at eachother.

"Well I have only been in here about ten minutes pretending to read this magazine but I have found out a couple of things out already..."Jackson said while setting the Magazine down.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"Lilly asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah right,"Jackson said while shaking his head,"Apparently Oliver did something that Miley didn't like and Oliver thinks that Miley should be okay with what he did.Miley Is really mad,and has called him some really mean stuff too."Jackson told her while walking inot the kitchen.

"Care to elaborate?"Lilly asked curiously.

"Nah,You can just use your imagination,"Jackson said while tapping his head when he said 'Imagination'.

----End Of FlashBack----

And thats what happened.

Things are normal-ish between me and Jackson now,about a week and a half ago Me and Him both agreed that It was just a 'thing that happened' and would never ever happen in a billion years again.

But I got to go to school,the bus gets here at 7:45 and it is 7:44 so MUST RUN!

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Me**

Dear,Natasha

1-31-07

Okay,You know how yesterday I told you about how Miley and Oliver have been mad at eachother for almost a week.

Well,I got both of them to tell me there sides of the story.

I will tell you Oliver's side first.

_Lilly's Flashback to when Oliver told her what happened (Yesterday)_

_''Oliver,"Lilly whined as they walked back to there houses together (they are neighbors),"Miley won't tell me anything.Please just tell me why you two won't talk to eachother."_

_"Fine,I'll tell you...but I don't want you to tell Miley that I told you Okay?"Oliver said while walking into his backyard._

_"I wont tell anybody,Just tell me!"Lilly said while following Oliver._

_"Okay, you know that new girl in our class,Linda?"Oliver asked._

_"You mean the one with funny glasses?"Lilly asked._

_"Yeah,her.Well I had a tutoring lesson with her. You know how I got a D on my last History Test?"Oliver asked._

_"Yeah,"Lilly said with a nod of her head._

_"My Mom went to a Parent-Teacher meeting last week and Mrs. Smith suggested tutoring.My mom agreed and Mrs. Smith made Linda my tutor."Oliver explained._

_Lilly raised her hand and said,"Can you please hurry up so I can go home,I told my Mom I would be home right after school."_

_"As I was saying,"Oliver said in an annoyed tone," On saturday me and her were at the beach studdying. I like Linda as a friend but nothing more, Linda likes me more than a friend though."_

_"Anyways,Linda kissed me and Miley saw so she got really mad and she stomped off I saw her stomp off so I knew that something was up so I got up and went after her. She was really mad and was screaming stuff at me. then I followed her home the whole time she wouldn't talk to me untill me got to her house and then she just started screaming!!!!And you know the rest from there." Oliver said all in one breath.  
_

_End Of Flashback_

So that was Oliver's Version.Mileys side of the story is ALOT diffrent.

Here is Mileys Story.

_Flashback to when Miley tolD Lilly what happened. (Earlier Today)_

_'knock,knock,knock_' Lilly knocked on the Stewarts front door.

_"COME IN!"Jackson yelled from the couch._

_Lilly walked in the house and Jackson said,"She's upstairs."_

_"Okay, Thanks,"Lilly said then ran up the stairs._

_Lilly just walked straight into Mileys room to see her talking to herself._

_"Should I wear this Outfit to the concert?"Miley mummbled to her self._

_"Or Should I wear this one?"_

_"This one is way more comfy,"Miley siad while walking to the other outfit,"But this one is cuter."_

_"Hmmmmm Decisions,Decisions..."_

_"Miley?Are you talking to your clothes?Or is there someone else in here?"Lilly said buit as soon as Lilly started talking Miley spun around._

_"I am talking to you of course!"Miley said._

_"Of Course you were,"Lilly said with a smile then mummbled,"Too bad you didn't know I was in here."_

_"I did too."Miley said angrilly._

_"Okay you did!"Lilly said._

_"So why are you mad at Oliver?"Lilly asked out of the blue._

_Miley sighed and said,"I caught him Making Out with that new girl at school, Linda."_

_"And that you mad because?"Lilly asked._

_"Which outfit do you think I should wear to night at the concert?"Miley asked trying to change the subject_

_"You should wear that first one,Why are you mad at Oliver for kissing Linda?He is not your boyfriend,He is your Best-Friend."Lilly said._

_"Maybe I want him to be my Boy-Friend."Miley mummbled._

_"Well Why didn't you just say that in the first place?I knew all ready but still!"Lilly asked her._

_"How did you know?I didn't tell you untill just now."Miley asked._

_"Because it is so obvious."_

_End Of Flashback_

What do you think about that?All Miley was mad about was that Oliver was kissing some girl.Funny Huh?

I gotta clean my room before dinner but I will write in you again tomorrow.Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Me**

**Dear,Natasha **

**May, 15th 2007**

Oh My God! Oh My God!

Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!!!

I guess that is enough...

Anyway!!!!

I am sorry that I haven't updated this Diary in a while...

But I have some AWEASOME news!!!

Jackson and I got together!!!

It was really romantic too!

He was all like, "Lilly I like you, I always have. I only pick on you to hide my feelings."

And I was all like,"Oh Jackson, I like you too."

Then he said," So will you be my girlfriend?"

Then I did a happy dance and screamed,"YES!!!!!"

Also this will be my last entry.

I have gotten a Blog on the internet.

I have really messy handwriting (If you hadn't already noticed).

And It is much easier to type.

So GoodBye, Natasha!

**Authors Note!!!!**

**You are probably really mad at me right now!**

**I don't update in such a long time and then I just end the story!**

**I am sure you are mad at me...**

**But please Review!!!!!!**


End file.
